darken skies
by Kuramagurljm
Summary: JasJm and her sister are the only ones left of their race: the lighting wolves. In the demon world, they’re just pups at the ages of 119 and 115. JasJm and her sister come to Youko’s village, hoping to join it, being that the dogs who killed their race ar


Darken Skies

Jas/Jm and her sister are the only ones left of their race: the lighting wolves. In the demon world, they're just pups at the ages of 119 and 115. Jas/Jm and her sister come to Youko's village, hoping to join it, being that the dogs who killed their race are after the two for their powers. Even with the help of Youko and Kuronue, will Jas/Jm and her little sister be safe, or will the two end up the mates of the dogs chasing them? Jm/Youko Rachel/Kuronue

****

Chapter 1

Thief Village

NOTE: Okay, being some site don't like CYOA. I'm changing this story. But please go ahead and change the name in your head. the main character Jas/Jm is really a girl. But to keep herself and her sister safe, she use a spell to turn into a boy to make others thinks they're mates, so no one would try anything on her or her sister. And doing this make the story so much funnier. Sorry if you don't like the idea, but it's my story.

This story is in Jas/Jm POV

I peered though the brush. "Well. That's the great thief Youko's village. We made it here before the mutts caught us," I whispered to Rachel, my sister. She nodded.

"But they are still following," she whispered back. I grunted something. "Yeah, well, hopefully they won't dare try anything once we're in the village. With them thinking I'm a boy, they're keeping their distance…for the moment." I didn't like the idea of hiding in a male body, but at the moment, I needed to make people think that we were mates.

I pulled out a blood red-colored gem. "I think this will get us in. I don't even think Youko would give up something like this," I said as I stood up. Rachel nodded as she stood up, too, and I both headed into the village.

"Hey Youko," Kuronue said, peering into the fox's quarters, "you may want to come see this. Two wolves want to join our village. They bought a blood rose gem."

The fox demon looked up. "A blood rose gem. Hell, even we haven't been able to get one of those," Youko complained as he stood up and followed the bat demon outside.

I looked up as Youko entered the room where Rachel and I were waiting in. I stood up. "How did a pup like you get such a rare gem?" Youko asked bluntly.

"I know how to stick to the shadows," I said. "Youko, we need a place to live for awhile. I brought this to show you I'm a good thief, and I would do anything. I just need a safe place for my mate and me." I bowed respectfully. Youko looked to Kuronue before looking back to you and Rachel.

"For now you can stay," Youko said suspiciously. "You'll have to hold your own around here."

I nodded. "Of course," I said quietly. Youko left the room with the blood rose gem, leaving Kuronue showed you to a room within the palace.

"We'll let you stay in the palace for awhile," Kuronue said. "If you plan on staying longer, we'll find a house-or build one-out in the village." Kuronue smiled. I nodded, and Rachel smiled shyly. Once Kuronue had left, I looked to Rachel.

"We're in," I said with a grin as I transformed into a female. "God, it feels good to be normal at the moment." I sat down, clearly tired.

"The first task is complete," Rachel said.

Youko grinned as he leaned back in his chair, looking over the blood rose gem. Kuronue entered the room and sat by his partner. "The kid must be good to get one of these," he said. "It also seems they were being followed. The guards say they saw some mutts 'round here."

"Hm…" Youko muttered contemplatively as he set the gem down and stood up. "I wonder what the mutt tribe has against them."

"I haven't gotten a chance to really see," Kuronue said quietly, "but I think they're from the lighting wolf tribe. Remember how they said they were the last of their race? The lightning wolves were mostly killed off a year or so ago."

Youko smirked. "That explains a lot, then…from their scent, they're not only mates but also brother and sister. They must be doing all they can to revive their species."

Kuronue nodded, watching Youko leave. The fox was up to something.

I sat up off my bed. "Why couldn't you be the boy?" I groaned. "It feels weird to have something hanging down there."

"Because you're stronger then me," Rachel said. "Wouldn't it look weird if the female was stronger?"

"Well it'll prove that females are meant to be strongest," I muttered discontentedly.

Rachel smiled. She had to agree with that. She looked over as there was a knock at the door.

Kuronue followed Youko. "Don't tell me you're going to make the pup do something tonight," Kuronue said. "You trying to scare the kid?" Youko liked to test out newcomers their first night. "He's a pup and he did give you a blood rose gem… Let me guess, you're going to fight him to see where he's at in fighting and maybe find out why the mutts are after the two?" he finished, sighing. Youko had a weird way of talking to people.

"You know me too well, Kuronue. I'm glad you aren't an enemy of mine," Youko said with a smile as he looked over his shoulder.

Kuronue sighed again. "I feel sorry for the pup," he muttered, shaking his head.

I heard a knock at the door. Turning back into a boy, I walked over to open it, blinking when I saw Youko standing there. "Youko?" I said blankly, opening the door all the way.

Youko's tail swished mischievously. Even I could tell he was up to something. "Hmm…I'd like to see what you can do, pup," he said.

I made a face at being called a pup. Even at home they would call you that. "It's late though," I said, not in the mood to fight. All I had been doing all day was running. I sighed at the look he was giving you. He wasn't giving up.

"Come on, I won't be that rough," Youko said. "After all, don't you want to prove what you can do?"

Your ears went up slightly. "Don't really want to make a fool out of you," I said shiftily. Okay, my ego was a bit big. I looked back at Rachel to see if she cared if I went out.

Youko raised an eyebrow. He'd have to fix that ego of yours. Rachel bit her lip as she looked to you and nodded.

I followed Youko outside. Of course, Rachel followed you, wanting to see you get my butt kicked for once. I looked around. I really hadn't fought during the night before. I looked back to Youko.

Kuronue arrived quietly; some of the other pack members had also came out to watch. Youko grinned at you and backed up a few feet to prepare for the fight.

"Hey Youko," Kuronue said with a grin, "don't hurt the pup to much. Rachel may want him at least walking around." Rachel sweatdropped and her tail twitched slightly.

I made a face. "I'm not much of a pup here," I grumbled. Youko smirked.

"Ready?"

I nodded, dropping into a fighting stance. Kuronue started the fight and I leapt at Youko, attacking furiously. Youko blocked you with apparent ease.

"Fast, I admit…" he said to himself. "But to predictable…"

"Sure about that," I growled as I disappeared and attacked quickly from a different angle, getting a good hit in.

Youko raised an eyebrow. He wanted to see how well I could take a hit, so he ducked one of my punches and caught you in the gut with a punch of his own. I slid back slightly, wincing, but got ready for another attack.

"What about your spirit attacks?" Youko asked as he pulled out a seed. I looked at him.

"I don't know about using it right now…" I mumbled. I didn't want to look like I couldn't use any spirit attacks, but I didn't want to use my move, either. Even when I wasn't low on energy, I had a hard time controlling it. I looked up to the sky, my eyes flashing with lighting as the sky darkened even more. Holding up my hand, I grabbed a sword of lightning, seemingly from midair.

Youko was getting excited. I had to hold in a laugh when I noticed that his hair was getting frizzy, and I shifted into a different attack stance. "His plants won't stand against my lighting sword," I thought, my ego getting big again. I and he looked at one another.

"I though their tribe was killed off years ago," one of the tribesmen whispered. Kuronue was laughing at Youko's frizzy hair.

Youko transformed a seed into the rose-whip. "Let's go, pup," he said as he ran forward, going to attack you. When the lighting sword hit the rose whip for the first time, Youko's hair stood up all the way. Kuronue fell over, he was laughing so hard. "Oooh, you're scary now, Youko," he laughed. I grinned as I looked Youko over.

I attacked again, cutting the whip in half and cutting Youko's shirt. He slid back with a loud grunt-"Fuck!"-and ducked again to avoid having his head cut off.

I slid back as well, letting out a deep breath. "Shit," I mumble as lighting hit the ground near by. "I'm losing control," I thought. I flinched as lighting hit to close to everyone-a little to close. Your sword disappeared. Your breathing quicken. Okay, I wasn't used to using that sword.

The rest of the demons (who were not lighting demons) looked very freaked out, their hairs standing up. Rachel let out a sigh. Why did that always have to happen?

"Well…if you can get that power under control, you'll really have something, pup," Youko said as he removed the rest of his tattered shirt.

Youko shifted to find you staring at him. I blinked and looked away. "I do have it under control. I've used a lot of energy fighting those damn dogs…" I stopped talking suddenly. "Oops," I thought as I turned around. Walking away, I took Rachel's hand and continued back to my quarters.

"Weird…" Youko thought as I departed. "Wait…dogs?" he said before I and Rachel took off. "Why are they after you two?" he added.

I looked to Youko with dim eyes. "Do you really have to ask it? What do you think? We are the last of our kind. What do you think the mutts would do with this kind of power mixed with their messy bloodline?" I asked as I stopped to look at Youko. He looked to Rachel, who looked at the ground as I talked about the dogs. They had almost…well…almost got Rachel once. Youko looked back to you.

"I see," he said.

I was staring again. I couldn't help it. I blinked, shaking my head as I sighed. "Goodnight Youko," I whispered.

"'Night," he said, his voice sounding extra sexy.

"You have a crush on Youko, don't you?" Rachel whispered with a smile once I was back in my room. Your ears went up in surprise when Rachel said that.

"What gave you that idea?" I said hurriedly as I sat down. His voice was echoing in my head, causing myself to blush.

"You kept staring at him, everyone noticed," Rachel said with a slight laugh. "And you were blushing too." She shook her head slightly. "He's going to get suspicious if you keep acting that way."

I made a face. "Not my fault he took off his shirt off." I flopped back on my bed. "Stupid male body reacts to everything," I groaned.

"At least you can be yourself at night," Rachel said as I turned into a girl again.

Kuronue followed Youko. "You almost got your ass kicked, Youko."

"Yeah, yeah," Youko grumbled as he walked.

"The pup was blushing at the end," Kuronue confided. Youko had to laugh.

"I know, what was up with that?"

"He's a pup," Kuronue laughed. "Pups blush at everything. Their minds only think about sex, even if it's the same sex. You were the same way."

"What do you mean? I'm still like that," Youko said with a smirk.

Kuronue sighed. "True, you're still a pup yourself… I'm the only one with both brains and good looks," he said, laughing at the face Youko made.

Rex stared at the village of thieves. "They're in there," he said dully. "Oh joy."

Rex's companion sighed. This was going to be tough. "We'll rest for now," Rex dictated. The other nodded and they set up camp.

NOTE: Well there's the start. I know, strange, but my friend and I role played this and it turned out really well. Heh.


End file.
